


The Blacksmith

by countconiine



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Awkward Flirting, F/F, Knights - Freeform, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25432540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/countconiine/pseuds/countconiine
Summary: Korra is a brave royal knight, but after taking down a chimera and ruining her armor, she rides into a nearby village for help. The blacksmith is not like she expected, and an instant crush throws her bravery out the window.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 12
Kudos: 183





	The Blacksmith

The beast roared one last time, writhing on the ground against the knight's weight. Its snarling fangs dripped with venomous drool before one final blow across the head silenced it.

The knight panted, staring at the dead beast through the slits in the dented helmet. They looked down at their bloody sword and threw it to the side onto the grass. With their freed hand, they raised their visor so they could catch their breath.

"Woah!" Bolin yelled, getting up from the ground and running towards the beast. "We actually did it!"

Korra rolled her eyes and chuckled. "Yeah we did." She hopped off the chimera's body, her chest plate hanging awkwardly. Her whole armor was beaten up.

"The mane of this thing will get us a lot of gold," Mako said. He placed his last arrow back in his quiver and hung the bow around his back.

"And the scales," Boling added. "Perhaps the goat horns too?"

"We'll take what we can." Korra whistled for her horse. Naga trotted over obediently.

They started loading what they could onto their horses, trying to work quickly before the sun went down.

"Any idea where we can take these?" Bolin asked.

"I know a town near here," Mako replied. "We can rest there a few days too."

Without wasting any more time, they rode further South, proud of their heroic feat. Korra shifted in her saddle, trying to hold her armor together at least until they found a blacksmith. She had taken the beast on fully, and its strength was no match for the feeble steel. She hoped the town would have someone who would help her fix it.

Twilight fell just as they neared the gates of the town. The guards let them in, seeing their shining armor and royal insignias.

The town was a small farming village with a serene, calming air. Though the wall surrounding it was only wooden, were it not for its protection, the dirt roads would have swarmed with goblins by now. The woods this far South were treacherous, to say the least.

"I should go find a blacksmith before sundown," Korra said.

"I'll book a room for you at the inn, then. We'll see you there," Mako replied before heading off with Bolin.

Though the town was unfamiliar to Korra, she didn't think it would be too hard to find something. It didn't take much looking before she spotted the rising smoke amongst the buildings. She rode towards it, finally seeing the forge out in the open. The fire was burning out, and the workbench was empty. Whoever worked here was closing up for the night already.

Although she felt bad intruding this late, she dismounted her horse and walked up to the door. It was left ajar and she heard the clanking of tools being put away inside.

"Hello?" She called out.

She heard footsteps before the door opened fully. A woman stood before her. "Can I help you?" Her long black hair was held up in a ponytail, with a couple of locks framing her face and her cheeks were smudged with ash from the coals, a stark contrast against her pale skin.

"H-Hi." Korra was taken aback. From her experience, blacksmiths didn't tend to look so beautiful. "Umm... Are you the blacksmith?"

"I am." She took a look at the knight's armor and shook her head. "Thankfully for you."

Korra chuckled awkwardly. "Yeah it was... it was quite a fight."

"I'm guessing you want new armor. This one's done for I'm afraid."

She was slightly disappointed that there was no way to fix it. "Yeah. Is it too late now? I can come back tomorrow."

The blacksmith looked at the sky. There were probably a couple of hours left before night fell. "I can take your measurements now and I'll have it ready tomorrow afternoon."

"Great!"

She let her inside and grabbed her measuring tape.

The walls were lined with tongs and hammers hung upon pegs, and stacks of metal sheets littered the floor.

"Take your armor off and we'll measure you."

Korra did as she was told and stood in her linen undergarments, waiting for the blacksmith to do her thing. She measured her height first, then the span of her arms. Coiling the tape around her chest she measured her bust, before doing the same for her hips. The knight gulped awkwardly as she knelt down to take note of the length of her legs, stretching the tape out from the floor to her inner thigh.

She had been measured for armors so many times in the past, but never by a woman she had instantly crushed on. She couldn't wait for it to be over. To make things worse, she was sure the blacksmith had noticed her nervousness and was moving slowly on purpose.

"All done," she finally came up, gathering the tape back up. "I've just had a shipment of good steel come in this morning. Whatever you do out there, you're gonna need after the state of this armor." She nodded towards Korra's broken armor on the floor.

"Thank you," Korra said. "I'll be back tomorrow then." She walked out, stopping in the door and turning back towards the blacksmith. "It was a chimera by the way." She straightened her back and smirked. "A large one too." She tried to sound impressive, but immediately realized she might have overdone it.

The blacksmith chuckled though. "I'll make sure this next armor is chimera proof then. For the next, much bigger one."

Korra smiled and headed out. Hopping back on her horse, she made her way to the inn. Mako and Bolin will be seething with jealousy that they're not the ones needing new armor.

* * *

Korra blinked her eyes open, squinting against the light. Her head throbbed as she tried to sit up.

They shouldn't have had as many drinks as they did, but as it turns out slaying a chimera makes a lot of the village people like you, and free drinks are a hard opportunity to pass up. She looked around her. At least she made it back to her room without making a mess on the way. She could only hope that Mako and Bolin had done the same.

She slowly got up and looked out the window. The sun was high in the sky. _Shit. Is it noon already?_ Her hangover felt like a punch to the head, so she understood why she overslept so much. Still, she better get ready. She had to make it across town to the blacksmith after all.

Cleaning up her face and making sure her hair was acceptable, she slid into her clothes and made her way downstairs. The barkeep chuckled and greeted her as she came down. He was happy about the extra business the three of them had brought.

She greeted the locals before heading out, untying Naga outside and hopping on. She rode slowly through the town, still suffering the consequences of getting drunk, and feeling as though her head might explode at any moment. The sun was beating down on her too, and the heat wasn't helping.

As she rode, she caught the smell of something utterly delicious. Pumpkin pie.

She looked around, trying to figure out where it was coming from and spotted a bakery a little further up. It wasn't afternoon just yet anyway. A little pit stop couldn't hurt.

Leaving Naga outside she stepped in. The smell of the freshly baked goods was enough to soothe her headache. She glanced around at the pastries and cakes, but the one thing she came in here for was the pumpkin pie.

"What can I do for you?" the baker greeted her. He was an old, plump man with a wide smile.

"Your pie smells amazing."

"Thank you! It's 2 copper pieces a slice. Can I get you some?"

"Yes, please." She had a brilliant idea. "Could I have two, please?"

The baker cut into the pie and wrapped the two slices up in cloth. Korra handed him the money over the counter, before thanking him and heading back out. She couldn't wait to try it and downed one of the pieces. It was as good as she had imagined, and she had already forgotten about her hangover.

Naga inched her snout towards the last piece and Korra snatched it away.

"Nuh-uh. Not for you."

The horse huffed.

She put the last piece gently in her satchel, making sure she didn't squish it and hopped back onto Naga.

They headed back to the blacksmith. This time the forge was lit up fully, and Korra could hear the clanking of metal against the anvil before the woman was even in sight. She stared in awe for a few moments. Her sleeveless shirt exposed her toned arms as she hammered the steel into shape.

"Hello again," the blacksmith greeted her, dropping the metal into a bucket of water. It hissed as it cooled.

"Hi." Korra hopped off her horse and walked up.

"Your armor's all done. Come try it." She led her inside again and showed her the armor pieces she had forged. She had laid them out on the workbench and even in the low light, the hardened steel glistened impressively.

"Wow. I've never seen armor so nice."

"Thank you."

"Oh yeah, I brought you this!" Korra opened up her satchel and took out the slice of pie. "I hope you like pumpkin."

The blacksmith opened up the cloth and the smell of the pumpkin pie filled the air. She smiled as she breathed it in. "I do. That's really thoughtful of you. Thank you."

"It's fine. It's for showing up so late yesterday." She rubbed the back of her neck. "Also I realized I never got your name."

"Do you usually ask blacksmiths for their names?" The woman smirked and Korra stuttered for a moment, making her chuckle. "It's Asami. And yours?"

"Korra."

Asami took a bite of the pumpkin pie. "Mmm. This is as good as it smells."

"Glad you like it." Korra had a goofy smile on her face. "So umm..." She looked around, stalling, and working up her courage. "I'm still in town for a couple of days and I was wondering if you err... if you're free this evening and... if you want to maybe..." she tried to think of something fast. "If you want to have a picnic? It won't be as hot then and err-"

Asami chuckled. "If this is how you tackled the chimera too, then no wonder your armor was like that." Korra blushed and let out an awkward laugh. "But yeah, actually. I'd love to."

"Really?" She couldn't hide her excitement.

"Of course." She smirked and placed a kiss on Korra's cheek before heading back outside. "See you later."

The knight stared for a few moments, her face a deep red as the feel of her lips still ghosted on her cheek. It took a couple of seconds for her to regain herself. She grabbed her armor pieces and left a pouch of gold on the workbench for Asami's trouble.

Who would have thought that ruining her armor would be the luckiest thing she'd ever done?


End file.
